Hen Ogledd
Yr Hen Ogledd - Der Alte Norden - ist eine Region im nördlichen England und der südlichen Schottischen Lowlands, die in der nachrömischen Zeit und dem Frühmittelalter von keltischen Britonen bewohnt wurde. Die Menschen sprachen eine Abart des Britonischen, das als Kumbrisch bekannt ist. Der Hen Ogledd war ein eigenständiger Teil des nördlichen Britannien, das von Pikten, Angelsachsen und Skoten sowie Walisern bewohnt wurden, doch die Bevölkerung des Hen Ogledd entstammte den selben Vorfahren wie die Pikten, Waliser und die Kornischen. Das Gebiet erscheint oft in der walisischen Literatur und Überlieferungen, sogar noch jahrhundertelang, nachdem seine Königreiche verschwunden waren. Geschichte Aus der Zeit vor 550 n. Chr. ist beinahe nichts über diesen Teil Britanniens bekannt. Es hatte niemals eine langfristige, gefestigte römische Herrschaft nördlich des Gebiet zwischen den Flüssen Tyne und Solway gegeben, und südlich davon hatte die römische Herrschaft schon lange vor der Abreise der letzten römischen Militärtruppen 407 n. Chr. geendet. Ammianus Marcellinus schrieb, dass die römische Kontrolle schon seit 100 n. Chr. immer weiter schwand und dass die Römer in den Jahren nach 360 n. Chr. aufgrund der starken Unruhen das Gebiet permanent verließen. Gegen 550 hatten Britonen das Gebiet unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht, mit Ausnahme der Ostküste, die von den Angeln von Deira und Bernicia besetzt war. Im Norden lebten die Pikten, im Nordwesten das gälische Königreich Dal Riata. nach der Vereinigung von Bernicia und Deira zur stärksten Macht im britischen Norden.]] Historisch gesehen gab es immer wieder interne Kriege und die Britonen waren sowohl die Angreifer als auch die Verteidiger, was genauso für die Angeln, Pikten und Gälen gilt. Die walisischen Geschichten des Alten Nordens, die von Britonen erzählen, die gegen Angeln kämpfen, haben auch ein Gegenstück. Die Geschichte des Niedergangs der Reiche des alten Nordens ist die Geschichte des Aufstiegs des Königreiches Northumbria, das aus zwei Küstenreichen entstand, um die vorherrschende Macht im Britannien nördlich des Flusses Humber zu werden. Die Reiche dieser Zeit interessierten sich nicht nur für ihre unmittelbare Umgebung. Allianzen wurden nicht ausschließlich zwischen den gleichen ethnischen Gruppen geschlossen und Feinde waren nicht beschränkt auf andere ethnische Gruppen. Eine Allianz von Britonen kämpfte gegen eine andere Allianz von Britonen in der Schlacht von Arfderydd. Aedan mac Gabrain von Dal Riata erscheint im Bonedd Gwyr y Gogledd, einem Stammbaum der Männer des Nordens. Die Historia Brittonum berichtet, dass Oswiu von Northumbria eine Britonin heiratete, die möglicherweise piktische Vorfahren hatte. Das führte zur Geburt des späteren piktischen Königs Talorgan I. Aedan mac Gabrain kämpfte als Verbündeter der Britonen gegen die Northumbier. Cadwallon ap Cadfan von Gwynedd verbündete sich mit Penda von Mercia, um Edwin von Northumbria zu besiegen. Dies alles zeigt die wechselnden und schwer zu durchschauenden Bündnisse der verschiedenen Volksgruppen und Königreiche in ihrem Kampf um die Herrschaft oder einfach um ihr eigenes Überleben als eigenständiges Reich. Aber Eroberung und Niederlage bedeuteten nicht zwingend die Auslöschung einer Kultur und ihre Ersetzung durch eine andere. Die britonische Region im Nordwesten Englands wurde im 7. Jh. von Northumbria absorbiert, würde jedoch drei Jahrhunderte später als Südkumbrien neu entstehen und mit Nordkumbrien (Strathclyde) zu einem einzelnen Staat verschmelzen. Soziale Hintergründe Die Männer des Nordens waren in Stämmen organisiert, Die Stamesregionen wurden Königreiche genannt und von einem König angeführt, man sollte sie sich aber nicht als Staaten im heutigen Sinne vorstellen. Die Reiche schwankten in ihrer Größe, abhängig von der Macht des Königs oder der seiner Nachbarn, sowie von den Bündnissen mit anderen Stämmen. Ähnliches kann man in der Geschichte des nachrömischen Wales sehen, wo die Beziehungen zwischen den Reichen Glywysing, Gwent und Ergyng so stark mit einander verbunden sind, dass es nicht möglich ist, eine eigenständige Geschichte für jedes zu schreiben. Ebenfalls vergleichen kann man es mit der Beziehung der Häuser York und Lancaster während den Rosenkriegen. mit Verwandtschaftsgruppen weit verbreiteter Familien, die einer dominanten "königlichen" Familie Gefolgschaft schuldeten, manchmal indirekt durch Vasallen, die mit der königlichen Familie verwandt waren. Im Gegenzug erhielten sie Schutz. Noch hunderte von Jahren später wurde diese Struktur genutzt, wie sich im irischen Brehon Law, den walisischen Gesetzen von Hywel Dda und den schottischen Laws of the Brets and Scots zeigt. Die angelsächsischen Gesetze hatten einen anderen kulturellen Ursprung, aber auch viele Ähnlichkeiten mit den keltischen Gesetzen, die auf kulturellen Überlieferungen basierten, ohne jeglichen Bezug zur römischen Besetzung Britanniens. "Angelsächsisches Gesetz" ist ein moderner Überbegriff für das sächsische Gesetz von Wessex, das anglische Gesetz von Mercia und das Danelaw. Die Gesetze des anglischen Northumbria wurden vom Danelaw ersetzt, waren ihnen aber sicherlich ähnlich. Die Ursprunge des englischen Gesetzes wurden oft untersucht. Das Traktat über die Gesetze und Bräuche des Königreiches England aus dem 12. Jh. beispielsweise zeigt Ursprünge im normannischen und germanischen Gesetz, aber keine im Römischen Gesetz. Es gab einen obersten königlichen Hof, der als Hauptstadt galt, aber weder als Verwaltungszentrum der heutigen Gesellschaft verblieben ist, noch auf Städten oder Siedlungen unter römischer Herrschaft basierte. Als Herrscher und Beschützer des Reiches hatte der König verschiedene Höfe in seinem Gebiet, zwischen denen er hin und her reiste, um seine Autorität auszuüben und verfügbar zu sein für die Nöte seiner Untertanten, wie beispielsweise Rechtsprechung. Diese Methode der Rechtsprechung blieb in ganz England noch bis zur Zeit von Heinrich II in Kraft, der die Rechtsprechung modernisierte. Verbindung zu Wales Eine der traditionellen Überlieferungen bezieht sich auf die Erschaffung von Wales und spricht von Cunedda Wledig ap Edern und seinen Söhnen, die Männer des Nordens waren und dort hin auswanderten. Cunedda selbst wird für den Stammvater der königlichen Dynastie von Gwynedd gehalten, einem der größten und mächtigsten mittelalterlichen walisischen Königreiche und ständiger Teilnehmer an der Geschichte des Alten Nordens. Cunedda wird weiterhin als ein Nachfahre eines der Generäle von Magnus Maximus bezeichnet, Paternus, den Maximus zum Kommandanten von Alt Clut ernannte. Doch die Beziehung zwischen Wales und dem Alten Norden ist stärker als das, was sich schon in dem Wort Cymry zeigt, dem modernen walisischen Begriff für die Waliser selbst, der sich aus dieser Beziehung herleitet. Es handelt sich nicht um einen ursprünglichen, kulturellen Begriff und bezieht sich im heutigen Sinn nur auf die Waliser von Wales und die britonisch sprechenden Männer des Nordens. Das Wort basiert auf kombrogoi, was einfach "Landsmänner" und "Kelten" bedeutet, und findet sich noch in seinem heutigen bretonischen Gegenstück kenvroiz, das immer noch seine ursprüngliche Bedeutung "Landsmann" besitzt. Das Wort wurde anfänglich als Eigenbezeichnung der nördlichen Britonen im frühen 7. Jh. (und vielleicht schon davor) benutzt, und wurde im ganzen Mittelalter benutzt, um sowohl Strathclyde als auch das westliche England nördlich von Südkumbria zu bezeichnen. Heute existiert der Begriff noch als Bezeichnung für Wales - Cymru, Land der Cymry - und im englischen County Cumbria; beide Worte Bedeuten Heimat oder Mutterland. Wales wird für den Ursprung vieler traditioneller Informationsquellen über den Alten Norden gehalten, und Barden wie Aneirin waren wahrscheinlich Hofpoeten im Alten Norden. Sie selbst und ihre Geschichten sind nicht weniger walisisch als die Geschichten und Barden, die tatsächlich aus Wales stammten. Quellen Zeitgemäße walisische Quellen stellen die Werke von Barden wie Taliesin, Aneirin und Llywarch Hen war. Weiterhin zeigen Stammtafeln wie die Harleian, das Bonedd Gwyr y Gogledd und die Stammtafeln des Jesus College Auflistungen von Herrschern und ihren Nachkommen. Weitere Quellen sind die Walisischen Triaden, eine Aufzählung wichtiger Personen und Ereignisse. Auch Mythen und Legenden enthalten oftmals Wahrheiten, die nicht immer einfach zu entschlüsseln sind. Andere Quellen stellen die Historia Brittonum von Nennius, die Annales Cambriae, die Angelsächsische Chronik, die Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum und die Annalen von Tigernach dar. Doch sie alle sollte nicht für unvoreingenommen gehalten werden, denn sowohl die Autoren als auch ihre Auftraggeber wollten ihre eigene Geschichte in einem möglichst positiven Licht darstellen. Während Beda Venerabilis ein Northumbrier war und vorurteilsbehaftet gegenüber den einheimischen Britonen, wird seine Historia ecclesiastica jedoch als Versuch angesehen, die Geschichte so wahrheitsgemäß wie möglich zu erzählen und geschätzt für ihre Nutzung zuverlässiger Quellen. Eine weitere nennenswerte Quelle ist die De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae von Gildas, der frühe Personen und Orte nennt, die ebenfalls in den historischen Quellen genannt werden. Gildas versuchte in seinem Werk, das Christentum zu verbreiten und nicht, einen Geschichtsbericht zu schreiben. Dennoch ist es eine der wenigen zeitgemäßen Quellen, die überlebt haben. Eher zweifelhaftes Material stellen die Historia Regum Britanniae von Geoffrey of Monmouth und die Iolo Manuscripts von Iolo Morganwg dar. Geoffreys Geschichte stellt eine Pseudohistorie dar und gilt als Quelle für die größtenteils erfundenen Ritterromanzen, die als Matter of Britain bekannt geworden sind. Geoffrey erfand viele Geschichten und Anekdoten und man kann allerhöchstens annehmen, dass er historische Personen als Vorlage für seine Figuren nahm. Iolo Morganwg war ein Historiker des frühen 19. Jh. und brachte ein Geschichtswerk heraus, das lange Zeit für wahr gehalten, schließlich aber als Fälschung entlarvt wurde. Viele seiner falschen Informationen sind noch heute verbreitet und werden zum Teil als wahr angesehen. Eine Liste der Werke, die von seiner Arbeit verseucht sind, wäre überaus lang. Königreiche und Regionen Die größten Reiche des Hen Ogledd waren Alt Clut, Elmet, Gododdin und Rheged. Alt Clut oder Ystrad Clud wurde später als das Königreich Strathclyde bekannt und lag im heutigen Dumbarton in Schottland. Elmet war das südlichste der nördlichen britischen Königreiche, es befand sich im heutigen Yorkshire und konnte nur bis ins frühe 7. Jh. überleben. Gododdin befand sich im heutigen südöstlichen Schottland und nordöstlichen England, es entstand aus dem Territorium der Votadini und ging durch einen verheerenden Überfall der Angeln von Bernicia unter. Rheged war eines der größten Reiche und lag im heutigen Cumbria. Sein berühmtester König Urien ist mit vielen Orten im ganzen nordwestlichen Britannien verbunden. Kleinere Reiche waren Aeron, das vermutlich zu Rheged gehörte; Calchfynydd, möglicherweise das heutige Kelso; Eidyn, das mit Gododdin verbunden war und die Region um das heutige Edinburgh umfasste; Manaw Gododdin, die Küstenregion am Firth of Forth, ebenfalls zu Gododdin gehörend; Novant, das aus dem Stamm der Novantae entstand; Regio Dunutinga, ein kleineres Reich im heutigen North Yorkshire, das möglicherweise nach Dunaut ap Pabo benannt wurde. Wichtig für die Geschichte des Hen Ogledd, selbst aber nicht zu ihm gehörend waren die Reiche Dal Riata, Northumbria - und seine Vorgängerstaaten Deira und Bernicia - und die Piktischen Königreiche. Die beiden Reiche Bryneich und Deifr gehörten möglicherweise ebenfalls zum Alten Norden; ihre Namen erscheinen hin und wieder in den historischen Quellen. Es handelt sich vermutlich um Vorgängerstaaten von Bernicia und Deira, die vor der Angelsächsischen Besiedlung von Britonen beherrscht wurden. Kategorie:Geographie Kategorie:Hen Ogledd